


Starlight

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-17
Updated: 2000-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Benny, Ray, and a starry night.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Rated G 

 

****

Rated G

This one is short, and pretty much plot-free. It's basically just sap for sap's sake. 

I don't own these characters, Alliance does. This story is written for entertainment purposes only, and no money will be made from it. 

Cheryl, this one is _officially_ for you. 

****

STARLIGHT 

Ray Vecchio sighed happily and squeezed the hand in his a little tighter. He and Benny had actually managed to get three days off together, and they were spending them at a friend's cabin in a small town on the outskirts of Milwaukee. 

Ray would have been just as happy to spend the time at home, but Benny had wanted to get out of the city, and Ray had not been able to refuse him. 

The knowledge that the cabin had indoor plumbing and a kitchen- and the fact that he would have Benny completely to himself while they were there- had made Ray's decision that much easier. 

Ray had to admit that it was a beautiful spot. There was a small lake not far from the cabin, and he and Benny were walking along the shore of the lake now, watching the moonlight shine off the water. 

Ray glanced up at the sky, full of more stars than were ever visible in Chicago. He laughed softly. "Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight." 

Ben stopped walking and turned to face him, laughing. "What did you just say?" 

"It's the old children's rhyme, Benny. Don't tell me you've never heard of it." 

"Of course I have, Ray. I just thought it was for... children." 

Ray shrugged. "I guess I'm feeling very carefree and child like tonight, Benny." 

"I'm glad." Ben smiled. 

"So, did you read about the nursery rhyme in a book, Benny?" 

"No, Ray." Ben sounded thoroughly exasperated. "My Mother taught it to me." 

"She did?" 

"Yes, she did. We were out for a walk one night, and she asked me if I wanted to know how to make a magic wish." 

Ben's voice was soft, as it always was when he spoke of his Mother. Ray stepped behind his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"She pointed up at the sky, and told me if you made a wish on the first star of the evening, it always came true." 

Ben laughed quietly. "Do you have any idea how many stars there are in the North West Territories, Ray? I looked up and saw hundreds, maybe thousands of stars. I asked my Mom how I was supposed to tell which was the first star of the evening." 

Ray laughed and gave his lover an affectionate squeeze. Trust Benny to be so precise and literal minded even as a child. "What did she say?" 

"She told me 'Make your wish on all the stars you see, Ben. It will work even more than just one star.' So I did." 

"What did you wish for?" 

"A puppy." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. I wanted a dog more than anything." 

"Did your wish come true?" 

"Yes." Ben's voice was warm and happy, remembering. "About three months later, we were in town shopping and saw a stray dog outside the grocer's, begging for scraps. The store owner told us it had been abandoned, and Mom said we could take him home and adopt him." 

"How much persuasion did _that_ take?" Asked Ray. 

"Surprisingly little. We took the dog home and cleaned him up and fed him a good meal, and he adopted us. Steve was with me for the next eight years." 

Ray started. "Steve? Your dog was named Steve?" 

"Yes, Ray. Why?" 

"No reason." 

The two men were silent for awhile, staring at the night sky. Finally, Ray spoke again. "Did you make any other star wishes, Benny?" 

Ben shook his head. "No. I didn't want to waste the magic." 

Ray moved to stand in front of his lover and smiled at him. "Tonight's a pretty magical night, Benny. Why don't you make a wish?" 

Ben looked at him for a moment, then smiled. Looking up at the sky, he recited the ageless rhyme, then squeezed his eyes shut. 

"What did you wish for, Benny? No, wait, don't tell me or it might not come true." 

Ben opened his eyes and smiled at his lover. "My wish already has come true." He said, before leaning forward for a kiss. 

****

THE END

Comments welcome.


End file.
